Sing Me to Sleep
by AlyxxTheGreat
Summary: Marceline will sing until her princess falls asleep, no matter how long it takes.


"Sing me to sleep, Marceline," Bubblegum murmured with her head in the vampire's lap. Both girls were seated on the couch, moments away from slumber.

"Sure thing, Peebs." Marceline began to sing softly, a tune that was written hundreds of years before her birth. It was still beautiful, and it was Bubblegum's favorite. Slowly, the pink princess' eyes closed, and her breathing grew steady. She wore a certain smile that was reserved only for the times when Marceline sang. The vampire queen didn't stop singing until she was sure that Bubblegum was asleep, and even then, carried out the last few notes of the song. Marceline leaned down to kiss the princess' forehead before lying down next to her to rest.

x

"Sing me to sleep, Marceline." Her voice echoed around the large room. Two gowns lay crumpled on the floor- one black, one white. The lovers lay in bed together, one on top of the other, covered only by thin sheets.

"Sure thing, Peebs." Marceline's voice began to fill the room, slowly singing the same words, the ones they would always remember each other by. Princess Bubblegum's lips turned upward in a smile as her eyes closed, contented.

As Marceline sang, she played with the silver band newly adorning her left hand. She liked the way it sparkled against her pale, grey skin, showing the world that she belonged only to the candy princess. She found the ring's twin on Bubblegum's finger and stroked it lightly. Bubblegum's chest rose and fell against hers, slower each time, until they fell asleep together with the words of a song lingering in the air.

x

"Sing me to sleep, Marceline." The words were spoken more quietly this time, in a shaky voice. Princess Bubblegum was seated in Marceline's lap, floating in midair. The vampire queen held her carefully in slender grey arms, unchanged by the years.

"Sure thing, Peebs." Marceline played with the other girl's whitened hair, tracing the wrinkles in her soft, pink skin. Again, the same song, sweeter than candy against Bubblegum's ears. The princess closed her eyes and smiled, listening as her breathing slowed and finally stopped.

Marceline's voice broke on the last note, just as Bubblegum sank into her arms.

x

"Sing me to sleep, Marceline." A whisper carried by the breeze floated by Marceline's ears. She sank to her knees in front of the hunk of rose quartz, meant to represent something that couldn't possibly be replaced. Tears blurred her vision, but she still knew it read 'Bonnibel Bubblegum,' along with some numbers that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was gone.

"Sure thing, Peebs."

Marceline managed to hold back her tears as she sang once more. She vowed to sing until she saw that smile again, that beautiful, perfect smile that belonged to her alone. She finished the song and started it over again, repeating the lyrics to the grass.

Marceline didn't stop singing until her voice cracked and the sun went down and her throat hurt too much to hum another note, yet she still sang inside her head. The tears finally overflowed, and she sobbed on her knees until her eyes were dry. She had to see that smile again, needed to, or she'd sing Bubblegum to sleep forever.

x

"Sing me to sleep, Marceline." The voice was young and lilting again, like lilies floating on water. Marceline looked up and saw her princess kneeling down on the carpet of the living room, placing her head in the vampire's lap.

"Sure thing, Peebs," she replied. Was it a dream? Could it possibly be real? It wasn't real, couldn't be. It had been nearly a thousand years since that day. But Marceline sang just the same.

I have died every day, waiting for you,

Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you

For a thousand years,

I'll love you for a thousand more.

The final stanza rang throughout the house, shaking from tears. The smile was displayed perfectly on Bubblegum's face as she fell asleep yet again. She began to fade away, slowly disappearing from Marceline's view.

"No, you can't leave me again! Not again... not like this..." sobbed the vampire queen. She clutched at the sleeping princess' form until she was only grasping thin air. It couldn't possibly be real.

Suddenly, Marceline felt Bubblegum's warm touch on her hand again. Something was pulling her away, away from her body, until she was free. Marceline could see her love again, young and shimmering and beautiful.

"You… you gave up eternity… for me," the pink princess breathed incredulously.

"I'd do it in a heartbeat, again and again."

"I love you."

"You too, Peebs. You too."


End file.
